Spirit of Youth
by x3Rinna-chan3x
Summary: "Fight!" "Ooh!" "Fight!" "Ooh!" "Fight!" "Ooh!"  I closed my eyes, desperately trying to ignore anything and everything. And especially not to see Sakura-san's face.  Short fic on Neji's POV of Shippuuden episode 18. Hilarity and Hints of NejiSaku. R&R!


**Spirit of Youth.**

**Hey! This is a really silly one-shot that I did during a day without much to do. I know I should be updating my other stories, but I just thought this was hilarious. This scene happened in Naruto Shippuuden episode 18 and I thought how funny it would be to put it under Neji's POV. I put on some NejiSaku because I am a total sucker for that couple and it matched more to the situation then NejiTen.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto. I only own key chains and some other silly stuff.**

* * *

><p>I could still hear Lee's voice ringing in my ear. I cursed Fate again for placing me with such absurd teammates. The only one that was bearable was Tenten. And I cursed Fate once more for making them embarrass me in front of Sakura-san. She was so determined and her new uniform suited her very well. My favorite part was those boots of hers.<p>

"The configurations are ok." Tenten said, after adjusting her radio. I too, was adjusting mine, and I told my sensei that.

"Everything is okay here as well."

He nodded and grunted as usual.

"Yosh! Team Gai!"

He leaned forward, stretching his hand and smiling his usual smile that I knew would only bring embarrassment to me. Sakura-san was watching us curiously and only years of training stoicism at the Hyuuga Mansion prevented me from blushing.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…"

The sound he made was of someone that was constipated and was desperately trying to let everything loose. Were I any person other than a Hyuuga I would have laughed at the thought. He grunted when he looked at Lee.

Lee, being the person he is, immediately placed his hand on top of Gai-sensei's hand and joined him in the utter foolishness. I hoped that Tenten would be reasonable enough to not do anything. Sakura-san was letting out a small smile that I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Sure, she already knew that Lee and Gai were odd. Certainly she wouldn't think anything less of me if I had these two teammates. I would never take part in this.

After letting a small chuckle he turned to Tenten, who flinched and took a step back. To my surprise, she didn't put much resistance and soon joined them. Why? I expected her to be a reasonable person as well! This way Gai would pressure me much more! But I would not cave! It was my first mission with Sakura-san after turning into a Jounin and I wanted to impress her. I would not let my teammates get in the way of my objective.

He turned to look at me and I did not bother in disguising my repulsion. I frowned and scowled at him, hoping I could scare him with my Hyuuga glare. It worked on most Shinobi of Konoha.

He didn't seem scared at all. He only continued to stare and groan. I would not let myself lose to him! We continue to have a battle of wills, none looking away, none giving up. He would stare and I would glare.

"Hmmmmm! Hmmmm! Hmmmm! Hm!"

Two birds flew in the sky, chirping happily. I glanced at Sakura-san. She was giggling! And I knew this was taking way too much time. We needed to hurry to save the Kazekage and Gai would refuse to leave until we did this.

"Grrrrr!"

I sighed. I'm sorry Sakura-san. I'm sorry Hyuuga pride. I placed my hand on top of Tenten's and braced myself for utter and complete humiliation.

"Hahaha! Fight with all the strength of Youth!" he gave his trademark smile with the little 'shing' that accompanied it.

"Fight!"

"Ooh!"

"Fight!"

"Ooh!"

"Fight!"

"Ooh!"

I closed my eyes, desperately trying to ignore anything and everything. And especially not to see Sakura-san's face.

"Go!"

And we all left to our destinations. As I was running away from that place and memory, I asked myself if I had probably lost a good opportunity to look cool in front of Sakura-san.

**.**

.

.

The next time we spoke was in the Suna hospital, where she was checking my wounds. Lee and Gai were outside, yelling something about running an absurd amount of laps around Suna.

"Your teammates are very lively."

I scowled, remembering what happened back in front of the Akatsuki Hideout. She let out a small laugh.

"It was funny."

"If I had more time, I would have never taken part in it." I tried desperately to mend my wounded pride. She put down her tools and cleaned her hands.

"Nobody thinks less of you for having silly teammates, Neji-san. You are a capable and powerful Jounin. That alone is enough to recommend you to anybody. And if someone dislikes you because you have teammates like Lee-san and Gai-sensei, then that person is not worth of being your friend."

She smiled a very pretty smile at that made me blush, only a very little almost unnoticeable blush, and left, leaving me to think and analyze her words, trying to see underneath the underneath as her sensei always puts it. I wonder if I have a chance…

* * *

><p><strong>Really short, ne? Originally it didn't have that last part at the Hospital, but I decided it was nice. Neji is not a bastard like Sasuke and he does have emotions unlike Sai, so I tried to make him a little more human. And don't ask me is Sakura likes him or not. Read and see what you want to see. Has anyone seen the Shippuuden filler: Sasuke's Enciclopedia of Paws? Sakura was so cute with the cat ears! And Sasuke too! Favorite Shippuuden episode after the one where Hinata confesses.<strong>

**Toriaezu, Sayonara.**

**Rinna-chan  
><strong>


End file.
